Tiempo
by hope-jack-hope
Summary: soy mala para poner titulos. - carta de Jack a Chase - aviso: la historia es yaoi, aunque es un poco complicada. clay/jack chase/jack. puede tener continuacion enfocada al chack, aunque Chase la va a tener dificil.


**_notas de la autora:_** disculpen los errores, procurare arreglar aquellos que tenga, y para los que aun no lo saben, nada de esto me pertenece y no gano nada por hacer esto, salvo el

conseguir dormir por las noches.

carta de Jack para Chase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace mucho que debí hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora, me encuentro bien conmigo mismo ya ni me reconozco. He aprendido muchas cosas …

como el hecho de que tu nunca me harías caso.

Dolió aceptarlo, pero fue lo mejor , no me derrumbe, por el contrario abrí mis ojos por primera vez… y lo vi a él.

Fue extraño al principio, el saberme observado desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo y me sentí … especial y me acerque, todo empezó de poco a poco … tenía miedo de volver a equivocarme,

de haber malinterpretado las señales que mandaba, espere a la expectativa… un insulto o una aceptación, recibí la mejor de las respuestas, un gran abrazo, sin poder evitarlo de mis

ojos surgieron las lagrimas ese abrazo había sido de muchas formas mejor que un beso, por que representaba todo lo que nunca había tenido y lo que en vano soñé tener contigo…

amor… y respeto.

Me estrecho fuertemente y entre susurros me daba las gracias por una oportunidad, me juro que nunca en la vida me arrepentiría de mi decisión, que pondría todo su empeño día y

noche en que yo me olvidara de ti… y lo consiguió.

Yo lo amo, más de lo que jamás imagine amar, cuando no te veía a ti, sentía dolor, si no lo veo a él… prácticamente siento que muero. No fue fácil al inicio nuestra relación al menos no

para mi, después de todo ambos pertenecíamos a bandos contrarios, fue en uno de los enfrentamientos que me decidí, Wuya acudió a mí y me ordeno le hiciera un arma y yo no tuve el

valor para negarme, acudí a la señal de activación de un nuevo wu y cuando llegue el se encontraba combatiendo a Wuya, iba a derrotarla de eso no había duda, hasta que sucedió… ella

saco un arma… ¡mi arma! Y le hirió, su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia atrás y yo corrí a su encuentro, jamás en mi vida había estado tan asustado como en ese momento, paso frente a mi

toda mi vida y supe que jamás podría ser feliz sin él, porque solo él y sus ojos azules tan profundos, su cabellos cortos y rubios, su sonrisa y su inseparable sombrero era lo que

alumbraban cada día de mi vida, por el… yo sería capaz de todo.

Voltee la mirada hacia los monjes y estaban tan impactados que no podían moverse del lugar, yo desesperado intente gritarles, Wuya se acercaba a Clay y alzaba nuevamente el arma,

yo salte y le cubrí con mi propio cuerpo, vi sus ojos azules impregnados de sorpresa y miedo, yo solo le abrace lo más fuerte que pude, la inconsciencia se apodero de mi.

Desperté en una habitación desconocida, aunque no tarde en deducir que se trataba de una habitación del templo, el olor a hierbas y medicinas impregnaban todo el lugar, voltea a mi l

ado y pude verle el solo me observaba. Poco después sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se abalanzo sobre mi , me rodeo solo con su brazo derecho, pues el izquierdo estaba cubierto de

vendajes.

-¡jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso Jack! ¡nunca! ¡deja que muera yo primero!- su voz se calmo repentinamente y su agarre se volvió suave sin dejar de sentirse protector .- tuve

tanto miedo, no quiero perderte Jack, no lo soportaría, prométeme que jamás volverás a hacerlo-.

Yo no respondí, no podía hacer esa promesa… yo volvería a hacerlo de ser necesario, simplemente le bese, el me correspondió, duro, fuerte en una muestra de sentir que realmente yo

estaba allí a su lado, que no me había marchado dejándole solo… no me queje… yo también lo necesitaba .

Todos entraron en la habitación movidos por la preocupación y la curiosidad al escuchar nuestros sollozos. Nos encontraron aun besándonos, yo me separe apenado, no deseaban que f

ueran a pensar mal de Clay y tratarlo diferente, fue grande mi sorpresa al encontrar solo sonrisas y comentarios referentes a mi salud y bienestar.

Al poco tiempo me contaron que Clay había hablado con ellos desde el mismo día que comenzamos a salir, ahora entiendo el porque ya no salía tan lastimado de los duelos a los que

acudía. Todos me expresaron su agradecimiento por haberle salvado, Omi no paraba de alabar mi valentía, y Raimundo quien era el único que me enfrentaba cuando luchábamos, se

disculpo conmigo por haber creído que solo utilizaba a Clay para olvidarte, pero a raíz del accidente, le quedo claro que yo le amaba.

Después de nuestra recuperación decidí unirme a ellos en su lucha contra el mal, porque ahora tenía un motivo para luchar por este mundo, ahora yo defendería todo lo que amaba.

Paso algún tiempo hasta que restablecimos el orden que un día se desato, Hannibal fue devuelto al mundo del yingyang sin posibilidad de un regreso dado que destruimos los yoyo ying

y yang que permitían la entrada a su mundo, Wuya fue encerrada en una nueva caja y resguarda en la bóveda del templo del cual yo me encargaría que no saliera nunca…

solo quedabas tu.

Nunca diste señales de querer destruir este mundo tu solo esperabas… tarde o temprano el mundo caería por si solo.

¿Por qué ahora Chase, después de tanto tiempo quieres arruinar mi felicidad? ¿Descubriste que soy especial? Si es así, te informo que él lo vio antes que tu, yo le pertenezco y me gusta

que así sea.

Si, se que Clay está muriendo, mi tecnología aun no alcanza a curar enfermedades como el cáncer, ¿es por eso que viniste a decirme que quieres que me vaya contigo?

¿Esperaste siete años a que Clay enfermara para hacerte conmigo? Supongo que para ti no es nada esperar a que el tiempo pase, pero Chase, podrán pasar cien años aun después de

que Clay muera y yo le seguiré queriendo, por que el amor que él me dio, y el amor que yo le tengo es suficiente para vivir después de que él se vaya, para mí no existe el tiempo.

Por favor, no insistas, y déjame vivir los últimos días de felicidad entera que tendré con él, no vuelvas…

Sabias que Clay me a pedido que me vaya contigo, que rehaga mi vida y que me olvide de él ¿ahora entiendes el por qué lo amo tanto? … Porque aun en el final el solo piensa en mí.

Sé que no te rendirás aun después de leer esta carta, así que si en verdad sientes algo por mi, respetaras esto: déjame estar con él hasta el final, después dame tiempo, y si aun

quieres algo conmigo… inténtalo, aunque es una batalla perdida.

Adiós Chase, espero no verte el algún buen tiempo, no es que te odie simplemente no te entiendo ¿Por qué ahora?

Atte:

**Jack Bailey Spicer**

p.d: si leiste bien, Clay y yo nos casamos, ahora estaremos unidos mas alla de la muerte, ¿Aún quieres arriesgarte?.

Un día después de mandar la carta me llego tu contestación, no hubo sorpresas ya lo intuía.

_Esperare pacientemente Spicer_

**Chase Young**

Y puedo imaginarte sentado en tu trono con una sonrisa oscura, porque sabes que para ti el tiempo no es más que un suspiro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack tiene 13+7= 20años al término de la historia, en lo personal no creo que Jack le dé una oportunidad después de todo, Jack cambio, no dice el dicho: "no te amo por cómo eres, si no

por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo" o más o menos así va, el caso es que a Chase le gusto la persona que se hizo Jack estando con Clay.

Igualmente es final abierto, como dato curioso yo realmente amo la pareja que forman Chase y Jack, pero por alguna razón no puedo escribir de ellos dos juntos, aunque puede que lo

intente mas tarde.

Antes de que se me olvide... asi un saludos a los miembros del foro chack, aun no soy parte de ellos (me distraigo con facilidad y olvido registrarme cuando entro) pero admiro su trabajo.

y espero cooperar en la seccion de fic algun dia, aunque mi forma de escribir es pesima.

besos a todos.


End file.
